The Gypsy Of Notre Dame
by TPATFan16
Summary: High up there in the tallest tower of Notre Dame lives a mysterious bell ringer. Who is this strange creature and how did she get there? For 20 years she's been up there and she wants is to go out into the world like a normal person. But how can she? when she'll been seen as nothing but a monster.
1. The Bells Of Notre Dame

_**FELIZ NOCHEBUENA**_** (Merry Christmas Eve)! & **_**FELIZ NAVIDAD**_**! HAPPY DAYS O HAPPY DAYS FOR ALL & HAPPY NIGHTS TOO! As you all know, I'm Latina & night is a bigger deal for us than anybody in the world. We take Christmas to the biggest level, even in history because we react Jesus Birth and do much more than open presents and do parties (it's all religious stuff) But we still do all the fun normal things too. I'm going to my neighbour's house for her **_**Nochebuena**_** party (we're having **_**lechon**_** (pig) YUM! & MANY More delicious PR food coming! I hope I don't get too drunk tonight (I'm serious) ;) ;D**

**Ok, before we begin, know it's been a while since I've done a crossover but I finally got this to work out. It's kinda the movie but with a little bit of my twists and turns if you don't mind.**

**Plus , (not that you'll care or anything) I wanted to it you know for the past months, I've been watching this movies a lot, especially when I went training at the GYM (it really makes the time go by very fast) & as I watch, my brain began to brainstorm until I finally got the idea for this story. I can never let this movie go cause I have a deep connection with it. (I'll explain that later, in the near future chapters) **

**And speaking of Jesus, I'm guessing this new story is going to have that message of what it means to Children of God (Wow, that was deep but u know what I mean) THIS IS MY SMALL PRESENT FOR U FROM ME; BREEZY, JAZZY, PENNY, FARAH, CARRIE & HAILEY! I HOPE U LIKE IT! XOXOOXOXOXOX ;D XD ;D XD ;D XD ;D**

**BTW: If you see any of this in the chapter. It's so you don't get lost of confused. ;)**

_Italics: Singing_

**Bold: Narration & Credits**

**ENJOY! & HAPPY HOLIDAYS! ;)**

**The Bells Of Notre Dame (Prologue)**

_**DING-DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!**_

_That's what the people of Notre Dame heard every hour of the day. The sweet and pleasant sounds of the bells that were high up in the bell tower of the majestic cathedral of Notre Dame. Once they ring, morning in parts, the city awakes to the bells of Notre Dame. The fisherman fishes, the baker man bakes to the bells of Notre Dame. The large bells ring as loud as the thunder while the smaller sweet ones played soft as a chime. They ring and chime across the city all day long and the people enjoying hearing them. _

The bells continue to ring so everyone could hear them. Anybody who walks by the cathedral, they always wonder how they are able to ring themselves at the precisely hour s of the days in the exact moment they needed to be rang. Upon the square of the city, a colourful and friendly gypsy man named Clopin in his own little puppet both called to the children to tell them a story which involved the mystery of the Bells of Notre Dame. He began to speak as the children listen.

"Listens to them. They're beautiful, no? So many colors of sound. So many changing moods. Because as you all know they don't ring by themselves"

"They don't?" a little puppet of himself asked.

"No, you silly boy! Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower lives a mysterious bell ringer. Who is the creature?" he asked while gazing up at the bells tower of the cathedral.

"Who?" Puppet Clopin asks

"What is it?"

"What?"

"How did it get up there?"

"HOW?!"

"Hush!" Clopin hits his puppet with a stick, making the children laugh

"Well, my friends, Clopin will tell you. **This is a tale about a man and a monster...**

**And this is where our tale began...**

**It all began one dark night when our tale has begun. On the docks near Notre Dame, a small boat with 4 gypsies were sneaking into the city, undetective. **But they would be soon if the cries of a baby in a woman gypsy's arms don't stop any soon.

"Shut it u, will you?" a man tells the gypsy.

"They'll discover us!" the other man says

"Hush, little one" the gypsy says to her child and the baby stops once they reached the edge.

**4 frighten gypsies slid silently under the docks of Notre Dame.**

****"4 guilders for safe passage into Paris" the conductor says, holding up his hand for his money. But suddenly, an arrow goes thru his wooden stick.

**A trap had been laid for the gypsies! At a figure whose clutches were iron as much as the bells... of Notre Dame.**

"Judge Claude Frollo!" the gypsy man gasped.

**As the shadow of the dark man came from the shadows and into the open on his black horse. The evil minister glared down with hatred at the frighten gypsies.**

"_The bells of Notre Dame..."_

The cruel man had his guards arrest the poor innocent gypsies and were taken away to be deal with. To be giving the punishment that was suitable in Frollo's mind.

**Judge Claude Frollo longed to purge the world of vice and sin. And he saw corruption everywhere expect within...**

"Bring these gypsy vermin to the palace of justice" Frollo orders as the gypsies were arrested and taken away, expect the woman gyps.

"You there ! What are you hiding!" A soldier yelled, trying o take away what was the woman holding. She protected her child and tried to run away.

"Stolen good, no doubt. Take them from her" Frollo orders, cruelly.

**She ran.**

The poor gypsy woman ran for her life from the evil man. He chased her down the snowed streets, dodging every sign and tree that was in his way. He made his horse to chase her but she was somehow faster than his horse. Witchcraft he assumed as always. Frollo always believed even convinced that gypsies are minions of the Satan himself. Demons that needed to be destroyed the second he sets his eyes on them. But he never sees the human and good soul in them just because they were different. The woman was out of breath but kept running anyway to protect her beloved baby from the misery this man can give her. Soon, she makes it to a small alley and jumps the fence and thankfully Frollo's horse was too big to jump it. This gave her a chance to find shelter. She saw the great cathedral of Notre Dame. What better shelte dthan a church, especially for gypsies.

"SANCTUARY! Please, give us sanctuary! Have mercy!" She begged, banging on the large doors.

But nobody answers and it was too late because she heard and saw Frollo coming toward her. She feared this was the end but she couldn't give up yet. She made another run for it but Frollo was quick and snatched her baby from her arms and let her fell back to her death by hitting her head against the stoned stairs.

Frollo then hears baby cries. "A baby" he takes the blanket of the baby's face and gasps in horror "A monster!" he re-hides the baby's face and looks around him until he saw a wishing well in front of him.

A sinister idea was in his mind. His belief's of demons was his theory of the horrid in Paris. And this baby, this creature was one of them. And he had to get rid of it for good. He walks over to the well and holds up the child, ready to let it go...

"**NO! STOP!"**

**... cried the archdeacon.**

"This is an unholy demon; I'm sending it back to hell. Where it belongs" Frollo says, still holding the baby up over the well.

"_See, there, the innocent blood you have spilt on the steps of Notre Dame" the priest sang while holding the gypsie's corpse in his arms._

"I am guiltless. She ran. I pursued" Frollo said, in a "reasonable" tone.

_"Now you would add this child's blood to you guilt on the steps of Notre Dame"_

"My consciences is clear"

"_You can lie to yourself and your minions. You can claim that haven't a qualm. But you never can run from nor hide from what you've done from the eyes" _the priest point up._ "... the very eyes of Note Dame"_

Frollo looks up and sees all the statues of all the saints and angels of Jesus and Maria, all staring at him like if they were real. They were witnesses of his crime and that worried him, even scared him.

**And for one time in his life of power and control.**

Frollo was frighten. He saw angels and demons but the statue that caught more his attention was a statue of the Holy Maria, holding her baby Jesus in her arms. Thunder crashed behind them as it started to snow over the men. For once in his life, he feared the saints that were around him. I always believed in the monstrosities the demon does himself but hasn't recognized the monstrosity he just committed.

**Frollo felt a twinge of fear for his immortal soul. **

"What must I do?" Frollo asks the priest, still looking up at the angels, worried.

"Care for the child and raise it as your own" the priest says wisely while carrying the gypsy's corpse away.

Frollo gasps in horror "What? I am to be saddled with this misshapen...? Very well. But let it live with you in your church"

"Live here? Where?"

"Anywhere"

"_Just so it's kept locked away where no one else can see"_

"The bell tower, perhaps. And who knows? Our lord works in mysterious ways" he looks back down at the child with hint of disgust and cruelness.

_Even this foul creature may yet prove one day to be... of use to me._

**And Frollo gave the child a cruel name. A name that means "**_**half she-devil"**_**. **

**Juliette.**

_Now here is a riddle to guess if you can sing the bells of Notre Dame. Who is the monster and who is the man? _

_Ring the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells of Notre Dame..._

**Never fear! This is only the beginning! And the next chapter will be coming sooner than you think. But for now, tell me what u think so I can continue it or not (PLEASE TELL ME!)**

**Anyways, I know this was short but it's only the prologue. The next chapters will be much more longer and interesting. I'm SOOOO EXCITED! Ur going to see our favourite gnomes & Hunchback characters like never before, especially the main villain (ONE OF THE BEST DISNEY VILLAINS EVER! I couldn't get rid or replace him, he's unique!)**

**I HOPE U GUYS STICK AROUND FOR IT!**

**& now more thing, I've been a little lonely lately. Anybody want to have a snow ball fight with me or build a snowman?! Please? **** ;) I'm NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY SNOW STORM OUT THERE! I'M ON BREAK! SO DON'T LOOK AT ME!**

**WELL, ADIOS FOR NOW & AGAIN, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE, MERRY CHRISTMAS, FELLIZ NOCHEBUENA, FELIZ NAVIDA, JOUEX NOEL! ;D XD ;D**

**-Ur favourite Winter spirit, Jack Frost*  
>I mean, Mickey! :D<strong>


	2. Out There

_**HOLA HOLA,**_** PEOPLE! I'M FINALLY HERE! OK, After my prologue chapter, you guys probably where either these 2 things "WHAAAAT?" or "WTF?!". I hope this chapter explains things a little bit more, if not, feel free to ask me, I don't bite (recently) (hehehe) (I'm, Evil) ;)**

**I hope u guys like it. & I'll be back ;)**

**2. Out There**

_Ring the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells of Notre Dame..._

As the large bells gave their last _**DING-DONG...**_

From the ceiling of the bells tower, a dark mysterious figure, jumps from bell stand to stand, swinging onto the ropes of the bells and doing a few tricks in the air until she safely landed on the ground. As she walked forward to the sunlight, doves and pigeons fly away from the floor and out into the open as the girl leans herself again the balcony. The child takes a deep breath, taking in the fresh morning air. She had a good feeling it was going to be a good day today. After all, she needed a break from doing her chores and ringing those bells all morning.

The girl by the name of Juliette was a curious child with so much to learn from anything that was around her. She wore a dark red gypsy dress with a smaller skirt with golden sparkles around it. She's always walks around her tower barefoot; expect to have an anklet around her left foot. She had long bright brown hair that went to her waist and was held back by a purple bandana. Juliette is a sweet child with an angelic gaze with precious green eyes.

She was lovely; all expect her right side of her face where there were these terrifying scars under her right eyes. They looked like tears but the way they were formed, made them look devilish. These scares were the reason of her ugliness and why she could never leave the tower. But she understood that and didn't complain much but that didn't change the thought of wanting to be normal so she could go out. But no matter how much she wished and hoped, nothing's going to get rid of these scary scars that made her look like a monster.

The gypsy looks to her right and sees a bird nest inside a gargoyle and in the nest, there was a baby bird.

"Good morning, little guy" she greets the birdie and he smiles at her "How you doing, cutie. Today's the big day. Are you ready to go out and fly?" she asks him but the birdie chirps sadly,

"What? What precious birdie is afraid to fly? Are you afraid of heights or something? Looks, if I was you and had wings to fly like you and would pick out a day to fly, this would be that day. The festival of fools" she holds the birdie in her hands and shows him down to the city where they were setting up for the event.

The birdie was still scared; he gulps and looks back at the girl.

"Oh, come on, you'll love it. It's going to be really fun. You'll have fun, I promise you that. There will be music and dancing and the delicious food and all those funny jesters" she kept says as the birdie flaps his little wings until he was hovering in air.

Juliet chuckles to him, showing him that he was doing it on his own. He smiles at her and lands back in her hands for a cuddle. Then a flock of pigeons and doves flew by, that made Baby Bird excited.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Nobody wants to be cooped up here forever" she kisses his tiny head and sets him free.

She smiles as he flies away but then frowns by what she just said and gives it a lot of thought. To be cooped up here forever, that was her fear but she had to accept it cause that was her fate.

As she kept looking down, the gargoyle next to her came to life but it was normal, strange but normal to her.

"PUH! BAH! I thought he'd never leave! I'll be spitting feathers for a week!" the chubby gargoyle named Hugo complains, spitting out feathers.

Then sturdy gargoyle named Victor then came to life "Well, that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open" he says in a "I told you so" tone.

Hugo laughs sarcastically "Go scare some nuns, Mr. Sarcastic!" then he turns to Juliette "Hey, petite rouge, what's happening out there? A fight, a rampage? A robbery? A flogging?"

"A festival?" Victor cuts in

"The feast of fools?! Wow, how time flies! I can't believe it's already here! Then bring it on! All right, all right! Pour the wine and cut the cheese!" Hugo cheers, excitedly, farting his arm.

But Juliette was still upset, still looking down with sadness.

"It is a treat to watch the colourful pageantry of the simple peasant folk" Victor says wisely, leaning down on the railing.

"Oh boy, nothing like having balcony front road seat for watching the greatest part in all of Paris, ain't that right, Jules?"

"Yeah, watching" Juliette frowns and goes back into the tower

"Oh look. A mime" Hugo snarls up spit but Victor stops him and Hugo swallows it back down. Then the boys look in confusion toward the gypsy girl, looking sad. They've never seen her like this before. And it was one of her favourite days and events.

"Hey, hey, hey, what gives, little Red?" Hugo asks her but she stays silent.

"Where you going, Cherie? Aren't you going to watch the festival with us this year?" Victor asks her and she still kept quiet.

The boys wonder why "I just don't get it. Why is she so upset today?"

"Could she be sick or something?" Hugo asked.

"Impossible!" The boys see 2 female gargoyles coming toward them. One was named Laverne and the other female was in shape of a frog gargoyle and named Nanette.

"Yeah, if I know my girl is that she's too strong to catch anything from you too" Nanette says.

Laverne nods "Exactly, if 20 years of listening to you 2 that haven't made her sick by now, nothing will. That girl is tough as a rock"

"But she's upset. It's almost like her birthday today" Hugo says

"And watching the festival of fools has always been the highlight of the year for Juliette" Victors adds.

"What's good is watching the festival is she can't go? GO AWAY ! GET AWAY FROM ME, GO ON, YOU BUCNH OF BUZZARDS!" She yells, scaring away the pigeons.

"She's right, guys. She's not made of stone, like us. The girl is made of skin and bones and feels" Nanette says, as the 4 of them hopped into the bell tower.

"Maybe you should go talk to her, Nanette. She always listens to you" Victor says

"... Sometimes" Hugo whispers, getting glare from the frog

"Alright, but I'll need to back me up here, Laverne. Come on" The female garboles take the lead as the boys followed behind.

At a brighter part of the bell tower, where most of the gypsy girl's most beloved treasures were. For years, she had occupied herself by making her own little knickknacks. Colourful crystals mobiles hanged from the ceiling, reflection colors with the sunlight. Her "toys" were all crafted by scratch to make a exact replica of the town of Notre Dame that's he gazes down every day and night for the last 20 years. The toys only represents how lonely she is and how much she wants to go down there like any other normal person but she can't. She knew she could never be accepted by the people.

The gargoyles watched how the child was looking at her toys with a hint of sadness and they knew why. Nanette and Laverne approached her.

"Juliette, Cherie, what's the matter? You wanna tell Ol' Laverne all about it?"

"I don't know. I don't feel like it" Juliette whispers, without looking at her.

"Talking would make you feel better, sweetie" Nanette adds

"Yeah, we won't think any less of you than we already have" Hugo jokes.

But gets a punch in the gut from Laverne "Idiot!"

"But other than that... we're here for anything you have to say, petite rouge. Come on, what's eating you?" Victor asks.

Juliette took a deep breath and confessed "Well, it's just that... I... I just don't feel like watching the festival this year, that's all" she frowns.

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean?"

"We mean that there's a quite simple answer to your problem" Nanette literally jumps in

"What Nanette is trying to say is that did ya ever think of going there instead of watching?"

"Sure, yeah, I have. But it wouldn't matter anyway. I'd never fit in down there. I'm not... normal" Juliet frowns.

Laverne pats her back "Oh, Julie, Julie, Julie..." she stops when a pigeon sits on her nose "Do you mind? I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A MOMENT WITH THE GIRL IF IT'S ALRIGHT WITH YOU, YOU PESKY INGRATES!" she shouts and the pigeons flew away again.

Then Hugo jumps in on the table "Hey, listen up, sweet thing what do we have to do to convince you to go down there?"

"Ok, first of all, stop talking to her like that & second, stop pressuring her. She doesn't know what it's like there"

"And you do? Have you ever been down there before? What do you know about the real world?" Hugo teases.

"I know how to give you a real beating" Nanette snaps back

"Ok, enough you 2! What Hugo is trying but failing to say is that..."

"... Quit hanging around the bell tower. What do we have to do so you can do? Paint ya a fresco?" Hugo says as he takes the small doll that looks like Juliette and sets it in front of her.

"As your friends and most loyal companions. We insist you attend the festival" Victor says

"What? Me?"

"No, The pope" Hugo sticks the Pope doll in her mouth "Of course you!" he jokes again.

"It would be a veritable potpourri of educational experience" Victor takes out the Pope doll and tosses it away.

"I have no idea what Victor just said but you can learn a lot of things you haven't learn yet" Nanette adds

Hugo juggles more dolls in her face to prove a point "Wine, dancers, music, songs, food!"

"You can learn various regional cheeses"

"You'll know which are smelly and which are not"

"Bobbing for snails" Hugo holds a bucket of water

"That's gross but it's fun!"

"Study indigenous folk music"

"The church music is not the only one you'll hear for life"

"And playing dunk the monk!" Hugo dunks the bucket on Victor's head and Nanette tries to take off his head but it gets stuck a while.

"Julie, dearie, take it from an old spectator with experience. Life's is too short to be in one place and locked inside. Life's not a spectator sport to just watch. If you keep watching down is all your gonna do, and you're gonna watch your life go by and leaves without you"

"Yeah, you may be a little different than everybody else but that's the beauty of life, nobody is the same"

"Another definition of you is yeah, you're human with flesh and bones and weird looking on some obvious ways. But we're part of the architecture, right Victor?"

"There is so much wrong by what you just said that makes me want to punch you, Hugo" Nanette glares, annoyed.

"No, allow me, Nanette. And yes, Hugo, but yet, if you kick us, will we not flake? If you moisten us, do we not grow moss" Victor says wisely as he takes off the bucket and puts it on Hugo's fat head.

"Whoo, whoo, whoo!" Hugo exclaims.

"Then it's settled, sweetie. Come on, Julie, all you need to take is a fresh tunic and a clea pair of socks and you're set to go. And then..."

"Listen, guys. I appreciate the encouragement but you're all forgetting one small yet important detail"

"What?"

"My master; Frollo" she holds up the doll of Frollo

The gargoyles sigh in disappointment since she was right "Oh, yeah, oh, dear, yes"

"There's always something to ruin a perfect moment" Nanette frowns.

"Well, when he says you are forbidden from ever leaving the bell tower? "Ever", Ever? In the history of never in life?"

"NEVER! EVER! And he hates the festival of fools! He would get made if I go! Less asked him!"

"Who says you have to ask him?"

"Oh no..." Juliette gasps

"Oh yeah.." 

"Ok, I'm going to stop you right there before stupid thing comes out of that face hole you call mouth" Nanette shuts him up

"You don't even know what I'm gonna say"

"Doesn't matter you always say stupid things"

"Not this time. I was gonna say how about you... sneak out?"

"Actually it' snot a bad idea and I like it" Nanette grins but then gets confused what the heck she just aggred to "Did I just agreed with Hugo?"

"Shocking but still, it's might work" Victor says

"No, guys..."

"It's only for the afternoon, darling"

"I couldn't..."

"What are you worried about, dear? You've done it before" Victor says

"But that was just to down to the cathedral to help Priest Thomas with some things"

"But still you can go and then sneak back in..." Hugo says

"He'll never know you were gone" Laverne says

"And what if I get caught?" Juliette panics

"Better to beg forgiveness than ask permission" Victor wisely advises 

"Plus, you're like a ninja when you disappear and we can't find you"

"Yeah but that's at night. This is daylight, he might see me"

"You could wear a disguise, just this once. What Frollo doesn't know can't hurt ya, right? And with his age, he can't have eyes every where? Can he?" Hugo asks, a bit spooked

"Plus, I don't think he'll pay much attention to the festival since he hates it" Nanette adds.

"Ignorance is bliss" Victor says

"Look who's talking, you stone head" Hugo gives him a nuggy

"Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever, darling. You're young and you need to start living"

Juliette thought it a long time. They were right; she was only a child and needed to leave. Since she could remember there was always that cruel problem about the judgemental of gypsies out in the open but that as years ago, and not even that or the scarred face is going to keep her from having at least one day of fun.

"You know what? You guys are right! I'll go and have fun like any normal person!"

The gargoyles cheered in joy and pride!

"I'll get cleaned up! I'll put on some shoes! I'll stroll down those stairs! I'll march through those doors and..."

"Good morning, Juliette" a cruel man by the name of Frollo stopped her.

With a fright, Juliette jumped back, shaking in fear and stuttering her words, hoping he didn't hear what she said with her friends. But luckily, they were stoned before Frollo came in. Even though they have told her to not fear him and stand up to him, she still would get scared of him by his harsh voice and creepy appearance.

"Oh, Good M-morning, master"

"Dear girl, whomever are you talking to?" he asks in deep voice

"My... friends, sir"

"I see" he knocks on Victor's stone head "And what are your friends made of, Juliette?"

"of stone"

"Can stone talk?"

"No, sir"

"That's right! You're a smart lass. Now, lunch time" he sits down on a chair as he sets down a basket.

Taking it as an order, Juliette runs to her little kitchen area, takes 2 plates and 2 challises. The 2 sets were different, one was royal like fro Frollo and the other made of wood and poor like for Juliette but she didn't mind. She sets them down on the table as Frollo tales out a book from the basket

"Shall we review your alphabet today, dear girl?"

"Oh yes, master. I would like that very much" she says in a low tone, still a bit frighten and with a thought in her mind.

"Very well. "A"? he asks as he pours some wine into both the challises.

"Abomination" she response

"B"

"Blasphemy"

"C"

"C-Contrition"

"D"

"Damnation"

"E"

"Eternal Damnation"

"Good. "F"

"Festival"

Frollo spits out his vine by that answer "Excuse me?" he wipes off his chin

Oops. Juliette hesitates "Forgiveness"

"You said "Festival" he closes his book and walks away

"NO!" She really blew it!

"You are thinking about going to the festival"

"I-It's just that you go every year" she follows him, leaning on a pole

He turns back to her "I am a public official. I must go. But I don't enjoy not one minute of it. Thieves and cutpurse, the dregs of humankind. All mixed together in shallow, drunken stupor. And if you think the Age of Gypsies have been forgotten, you are wrong, girl. Cruel people out there are still hunting down gypsies and if you even put one foot out there, they'll sure to kill you, dear girl!"

"I... I didn't mean to upset you, master" she lowers her head

Frollo sighs "Juliette, after all these years, you haven't understand yet? When your heartless mother abandons you as a small child, anyone else would have drowned you. And this is my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my daughter?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just restless, I can't help it"

"It's a phase, my dear, it'll pass. We must be patient, that's all"

"But I don't want to be patient. I want to go down there and feel normal like any other person, even if I am... different from everybody else. Even if I am a gypsy" she frowns, pushing her hair back from her face.

"Oh, dear child, the big world is no place for a strange delicate flower like you. Out there in the real world, gypsies are known as monsters and demons. You wouldn't survive out there. You don't know what it's like out there. I do. I do"

"_**Out There"**_

**(Frollo**)

"_The world is cruel  
>The world is wicked<br>It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city  
>I am your only friend"<em>

__The man looks down at the young girl, who was upset and slightly freighted. 

"_I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you  
>I who look upon you without fear<br>How can I protect you, girl, unless you  
>Always stay in here<br>Away in here"  
><em>

Frollo walks back into the bell tower and Juliette follows him, trying to understand his words better.

"Remember what I taught you, Juliette" he speaks 

**(Frollo)**  
><em>"You are deformed"<em>

**(Juliette)**  
><em>"I am deformed"<em>

**(Frollo**)

"_And you are ugly"_

**(Juliette)**  
><em>"And I am ugly"<em>

**(Frollo**)  
><em>"And these are crimes<br>For which the world  
>Shows little pity<br>You do not comprehend"_

**(Juliette)  
><strong>_You are my one defender_

**(Frollo**)

"_Out there they'll revile you  
>As a monster"<em>

**(Juliette)  
><strong>_"I am a monster"_

**(Frollo)  
><strong>_ "Out there they will hate  
>And scorn and jeer"<em>

**(Juliette)**

"_Only a monster"_

**(Frollo)**

"_Why invite their calumny  
>And consternation?<br>Stay in here  
>Be faithful to me"<em>

Frollo pushes all the dolls on the table away and sets down the basket on the table as the girl looks at herself in doll form.

**(Juliette)**

"_I'm faithful"_

**(Frollo**)

"_Grateful to me"_

**(Juliette)**

"_I'm grateful"_

The cruel man takes her doll from her...

**(Frollo**)

"_Do as I say  
>Obey<br>And stay  
>In here"<em>

He sets down her doll on the Notre Dame cathedral set, proving his point.

**(Juliette)**

"_I'll stay  
>In here"<em>

"**You are good to me, master. I'm sorry" she says, feeling that she had no other choice than to listen and obey him**

"**You are forgiven, gypsy. But, remember, Juliette, this is your sanctuary. And you must stay here for your own protection" the man dark man finishes and leaves the bell tower.**

**The Red gypsy girl was even more upset than before but the worst part is that she believe him, he was right. Gypsies were are threat to Paris, outlaws, not but criminals to them. How can she be a criminal if she's never left the bell tower in her life. Plus, again there was the obvious fact that she was cursed with these scars that made her looks like a she-devil. But anyways, these shouldn't be the things to keep her away from the real world, can they?**

**She starts singing as she looks up at the dusty bells above her. In some way, besides the gargoyles, they have been her only companion all her life. Even if she enjoys ringing them, but that can't be her only reason of living. Can it?**

**She leans on the balcony, gazing down at the town square where they were preparing for the festival of fools this afternoon. She sang her feelings as the wind blow softly agint her face.**

**(Juliette)  
><strong>_"Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone  
>Gazing at the people down below me<br>All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone  
>Hungry for the histories they show me<br>All my life I memorize their faces  
>Knowing them as they will never know me<br>All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day  
>Not above them<br>But part of them"_

"_And out there  
>Living in the sun<br>Give me one day out there  
>All I ask is one<br>To hold forever"_

She slides down the columns of the church where her gargoyle friends were and they smile at her. She just wanted one day, is that so much to ask? To just enjoy herself, even if it wasn't much. She holds Hugo & Laverne in a friendly cuddly way and continues to run down the halls and jumping column to column, seeing the clear sky and warn sun on her face.

"_Out there  
>Where they all live unaware<br>What I'd give  
>What I'd dare<br>Just to live one day out there"_

She sang with the wind, while gazing down at the townspeople, shouting and arguing. But at least they were lucky to be out in the open, living their lives, freely and without a worry.

"_Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives  
>Through the roofs and gables I can see them<br>Ev'ry day they shout and scold and go about their lives  
>Heedless of the gift it is to be them<br>If I was in their skin  
>I'd treasure ev'ry instant"<em>

From the back of the church, standing on the railing of the balcony, the girl slides down the water stream like if it was a water slide as the water pours out the gargoyles mouth. Juliette sat on its head, swigging he legs back and forth, admiring the large river close by and how the sunlight was shinning down on it. She takes some of the water in her hands and splashes it on her face.

"_Out there  
>Strolling by the Seine<br>Taste a morning..."_

And then the gypsy climbs the highest but highest point of the cathedral where she had the perfect view of all of Paris, even all of France.

"_Out there  
>Like ordinary men<br>Who freely walk about there  
>Just one day and then<br>I swear I'll be content  
>With my share<em>

The brunette climbs down the point and starts running down at full speed, jumping stone edges, gargoyles, columns. She was used to climbing the cathedral like it was no problem but nothing was compare to going outside of it.

"_Won't resent  
>Won't despair<br>Old and bent  
>I won't care<br>I'll have spent  
>One day<br>Out thereeeeeeee!"_

_(Song Ends)_

Doves flew in circle in the sky, near where she was. Wishing she could be like that and fly away and be free. She was high up, she doubts anybody from down there could see her from where she was. People could think she's crazy by standing there and actually jumping from there but she wasn't gonna, she isn't that stupid but she was always worry free but at the same time cautious. So she's careful but used to the excitement of the heights when climbing them. She wanted to go. To feel complete and free for once. That's all she wanted. Just one day in the real world, without having to hide her face of her colors as a gypsy. No matter how scared she was and if her "master" forbids her to go. She dreams of that day and hoped that day would be today.

Just one day **Out There** would do.

**SO? How was it? Be honest, don't judge me or I'll hurt u (kidding! Maybe) ;)**

**BTW, This song is most inspiring and AWESOME SONGS DISNEY HAS EVER HAD IN THE CATEGORY OF TRUE BRILLAIN AND BEAUTIFUL CLASSICS! THAT WILL LIVE ON TTIL THE END OF TIME! DISNEY CLASSICS WILL ALWAYS BE THE BEST & 1# EVER IN DISNEY! Anyways, again, I've been watching this movie for a long while now, & this story was the idea of this song. I kept listening & watching until BAM! NEW CROSSOVER! I'm still working on it but I promise it will be UNBELIEVABLE! ;D**

**PS. Just to let you know, I know I gave Jules the role of our beloved hunchback but I didn't want her to be hunchback (did u guys think that? I would make her like that?) So, yeah I gave her some scars on her face. Those scars came from a character I made up who is an actual she-devil in one of my original books. Can't say no more, I said too much. So yeah, Jules has these scary scars instead of a hunchback. How it pleases u guys.**

**Well, I gotta go eat something before I die. & then watch **_**mis novelas**_

**See u guys soon, **_**"HE DICHO, CASO CERRADO!"**_** *gable bang!* (Sorry, was watching that show earlier, LOVE IT!)**

**-Mickey!* ;D**


	3. The Girl In The Mirror

**BONJOUR, MON PETITE CHERIES! JE SUIS MOI, VOUS TRES CHERE MICKEY! Ok, I'll stop, this is annoying me! Well, I'm finally back and finally able to at least escape some of the stress I've been having these weeks (GOD, I HATE COLLEGE & BEING 18! KILL ME NOW! PLUS, I HATE MY TEACHERS! WELL, WHO DOESN'T, UR U KIDDING?!) Ok, I'll calm down before I kill and get arrested (which could be cool, if I have my best cop/hero/goody *wink* *wink* Jazzy!) I'm gonna update a little more this week. I love doing this more than essays, Math HW & art projects. I got hit with a hammer several time but it's cool, I'm a handyman (did I forgot to mention that?) **

**BTW, I know I'm a little late but I wanna give this as a late birthday present to my bestest girl/buddy/soul sister/crazy person that I LOVE SOO MUCH! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BREEZY! & I'm GLAD U LOVED UR PRESENT! WE MAY HAVE OUR CRAZY LITTLE FIGHTS & SILLY ARGUMENTS BUT WE LOVE EACHOTHER, MY PERKY CORKY ANNA! (Even if u replaced me) but that's cool. HOPE U FIX UR SKYPE SOON! LOVE YA, HERMANITA! XOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXXOXOXO ;D XD ;D XD ;D**

**& I LOVE U GUYS TOO (I DON'T HAVE FAVORITES, LOVE U LL EQUAL!) JAZZY, PENNY, FARAH, CARRIE!) XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXX ;D XD ;D XD ;X D;XD ;D XD ;D**

**Well, I hope u guys like this! ENJOY! ;D**

**3. The Girl In The Mirror**

The people were still buzzing around and playing around, impatiently waiting for the festival of Fools to begin. They were lucky enough to have their Prime Minister to let them have this party since they always know he's a downer for everything that bring fun and joy. Anybody was invited to attend but what they didn't know is that there were some people who have to risk in seeking in the festival because they knew they wouldn't be welcomed like a normal person. One of these people were gypsies, they were outcast just by being different but they weren't welcome around the city.

Sneaking around the shadows and every corner of the city, a girl was heading her way to the cathedral. She wore a dark hood over her head to not be recognized by anybody who would either judge her or worst turn her in the authorities, knowing she was a criminal to them and their lieder.

Her bare feet took her up the steps of the entrance as she carefully walks inside the majestic church. The atmosphere was silent as always with only shushed murmurs by the prayers, giving their respects to the Lord & Holy Mary. The soft candle light her way around the halls, observing her surroundings. She was still a little worried she would get arrested by just being here and bringing her beloved _chien_, Stella. Soon, she finds the person she's looking for in the near back, lighting up candles.

The girl takes the hood off her head, letting down her ivory raven hair down with a red bandanna holding it back and showing her pretty face with peachy orange eyes. She wore a purple corset around her waist and a white shirt. Her skirt was purple with golden gypsy jingles around it and a ankle on her right foot. A gypsy by blood but a friend to a few people in this city, including the priest, a friend to her family but she loved him like an uncle, especially since he's always help and protected her and her family.

"Morning, Uncle Thomas" she smiles.

The older man turns and smiles "Oh, Jazmin, my dear. It's been a while since you visited. How's your parents and sisters?" he hugs her.

"They're doing fine. _Merci_ for all the supplies you gave us last week, my parents are working twice as fast than before"

"Anytime, child. It's the least I could do for kind hearted people like them. Just like you are doing right now, I'm guessing you're here for you know who, right?" he whispers that last part.

"Yea, I brought some clothes my Mama made her and some other treats to keep her occupied"

"It's a nice thing you've been doing for her. Frollo has nothing but filled her head with rubbish nonsense, keeping he isolated for 20 years"

"Trust me uncle, Frollo is an old crow" she growls but then remembers where she is.

"Believe it or not, I agree with you, dear. She's just a child; she needs a friend, a true friend"

"Can I go up there?"

"Of course, just be careful Frollo doesn't come back"

"I will, thanks, uncle" she hugs him and bids goodbye.

Jazmin puts her hood up on her head, picks up her basket with her trinkets and heads toward the back room where there was a dark stair case that led up to the bell tower. It was a high way up with only a few fire torches lighting the way until she saw the light of day at the top. She smelled the smell of fresh air but unfortunately with a hit of prunes and death.

"_The old crow was obviously here" she gags in her mind, trying to block out the smell from her nose._

The gypsy finds the table that was filled with all those toys and gypsy trinkets. She sets the basket on the table and looks around, looking up at the bells. She climbs up ladder to the bells, searching for her best friend but all she saw was bells, gargoyles, spider webs and pigeons cooing and flying around the tower. Finally, at the 3 third climb where all the large bells were, she found her. Jazmin finds Juliette under a large bell she names Gran Marie, taking a nap.

"_Aw, she looks so peaceful... I don't like it"_ Jazmin though in her mind.

The gypsy looks to her left and sees the ringing stick that's used to ring the bell in case the rope breaks or something. She picks it up, swings it around to her back and hits the bell with all her might, letting it ring a loud BANG! That was heard in the entire city and made the poor girl scream in fright!

_**DING-DONG!**_

Juliette jumped in fright and the loud BANG gave her large headache. She runs from under the bell and hold son to her head to rub down the headache but then got her vision and hearing back to see and hear Jazmin laughing her head off by her little "prank".

"AAAHH, UGH, I HATE WHEN YOU DO THAT!" Juliette screams at her

"Then stop sleeping under Gran Marie" Jazmin laugh for the last time, throwing the stick to the side.

"It's quiet under there, I can't help it. And I'm the only bell ringer around" she takes the stick and sets it back on it's rightful place.

"Yeah nothing say qualified than sleeping on the job. Why would you sleep down there if you have a comfy bed on the other side?" Jazmin plays around by swinging herself on the bell robes.

"That's none of your concern, Jaz. But more important question, what are you doing here? You know what could happen if Frollo finds you here!"

"Oh I'm not scared of the old crow. I bet he wears a corset to keep you that _"I'm holy surpreme"_ attitude he has. Come on, Jules, you have to get out of this place. Come to the festival with me"

"First the guys now you, Jaz?" Juliette rolls her eyes and walks to her table to make new toys.

Jazmin follows her "Hey, don't compare me to these statues. I at least have a brain"

"Who you calling "statues", missy?" Victor cries as he and the others came to life.

It was obvious, Jazmin knew about them so she wasn't too surprised. Plus, they trusted her since she was Juliette's friend since they were kids when Jazmin secretly, without Pastor Thomas's attention, sneaked up the bell tower to play but needed up discovering Juliette and they immediately became friend, despite Juliette's hideous side face. And since then, every once of week, Jazmin sneaks out her home and risks into the streets of Paris, infested by gypsy hunting guards and also Frollo himself, to go see and keep her friend company.

"Don't mind him, Jazmin dear. He just has pigeon poo in his ear" Laverne says as she holds Jazmin's hand to greet her.

"Nice to see you guys too. I just came today to see how our girl was doing? And to remaind you of what today is"

"We know but forget it, Jaz. We've been trying to convince her but she's as stubborn as ever"

"I'd say every year more and more" Nanette comments.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure I can do something about it"

"I know what you guys are trying to do, so give it up, It's not going to work" Juliette frowns as she builds a new doll.

Jazmin then turns to face the gargoyles "You know what she needs? You guys should instead of giving her advice; you guys should throw her out that balcony so she could live"

"Let's do it!" Hugo shouts and Nanette smacks him.

"Why don't we throw you? We'll be doing a world a favor, plus, you won't bleed when you hit the ground!" The frog sasses.

"I doubt it. I'll die instead of live" Juliette comments without facing them.

"I don't mean it literally, _petite_. But we're right, you need to come out. You're 20 & it's time to stop following Frollo's stupid orders and live out there" Nanette says and the others nod.

"The raven's right. We can't live but you do" Victor cuts in.

"Look, I appreciate what you guys are doing but in case, you guys have forgotten. Ugliest face in Paris. I would be laughed and judge the minute I step out into the open. It's hopeless" Juliette frowns, touching the side of her face where her scars are. That's when they understood her problem.

"Oh, _petite chere_, you shouldn't let that get in the way of your happiness and freedom"

"And I wouldn't worry about Frollo, the guy's over a 100 years old and he probably what he doesn't remember what he eat for breakfast" Nanette says

"I bet it's rat heads" Jazmin mumbles to her

"Those poor rats" the frog says and they both gag.

"Anyway, you need to leave this isolation and shyness and step out. Come live with me and my family in the Court of Miracles. You are a gypsy, after all" Jazmin holds her hands, to give her courage.

"And to think, Frollo hunts down gypsies and he's been keeping one in secret all these years" Laverne says.

"I know right? What are the odds right?" Jazmin says.

"Juliette, _Cherie_. I think I have something that can help you" Nanette hands her a folded piece of paper.

Juliette opens it and reads it out loud_ "Gypsy dancer wanted for Festival of Fools_?" she raises her brow. But then gets the idea "Oh, no, no, no!" she cries and drops the paper.

"They're looking for a talent and lovely gypsy to be in the festival today and we were thinking..." Nanette explains but gets cut off.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no! Not gonna happen, guys!" she shouts.

"Juliette, _cherie_…" Laverne starts

But Jazmin cuts her off "Hold on, Laverne, I think I have what Juliette needs. Follow me"

She gestures and the girls and gargoyles followed the raven gypsy. She lead then to the another high floor in the bell tower like an attic where it was a spot where it was old and dusty and nearly abandon where there was nothing but boxes filled with Juliette's old toys and childhood things.

"It's been a while since I've been up here" Juliette says as she looks at all her old things.

"Would it kill anybody to clean this place?" Hugo complains, coughing up a spider web and dust.

"Why don't you do it? It's not like you ever clean your spot" Nanette sasses.

"Cleaning and polishing is a waste of time, I'm a busy guy!" he shouts

"Yeah, eating and sleeping really tires a guy out... NOT!"

"Oh, go eat some flies!"

"Ok, guys, 2 words... Shut... UP!" Laverne says and they stay silent. Then she turns to Jazmin. "So mind telling us what we're doing here, Jazmin, dear?"

"Yeah, Jaz, why are we here?" the red gypsy asks her friend.

"I brought you here cause I think it's time" Jazmin waves her hand up and lights up the small room with her hand, creating a small ball of light to shine the room.

"Ok, I'm going crazy or I'm dead. You did not just do that!"

"Yeah, you're probably dead, kid"

"Oh shut up, Hugo and now, you're not dead. May I remind you can do this too, we are gypsies and we know this from birth"

"I know that, I just never..."

"Wanted to use it, I know. But I think it's time you did, Juliette. Just calm down"

"How do you want me to calm down if you're using witchcraft in the place Frollo can suspect first"

"Frollo is not gonna find out if not he would have seen a speck of magic a long time ago. Plus, I think it's time you should embrace that magic skill you have inside you. I promised you and my uncle I would always be here for you and this is my way of helping you even if you refuse it and I won't take no for an answer. Plus, I don't know why you're surprised since you seen me do magic before"

"But nothing like this for sure so why now, Jaz?"

"You were scared back then but now is different. I'm going to help you with your magic but for today I'm just going to help you with something else"

"Oh, Jaz, I really appreciate all this but it still worries me"

"Life is about taking risks, sweetie. And right now, I'm going to like a fairy godmother and help you on your problem"

"Oh, Jaz, you're right, I'm a failure, I let my fear get the best of me. I'm going to be locked in the bell tower forever, if I wasn't this scared of cowardly, my life would be so much better. If only I was another woman, the complete opposite of what I am. That's what I truly wish" Juliette sobs.

"That's why I came here today. It is time for you to look upon the mirror"

"But, Jaz, I… I've kept that mirror a secret for you all this years. Because you told me nobody should touch or know about it"

"Exactly. Nobody could know about this mirror. Expect you"

"Me. Not to be rude, Jaz but every mirror I had, literally cracked when I look into them, what makes this mirror any different?"

"This mirror is magic. I made it especially for you. For the right moment when you wish with all your heart to be another woman. And that moment is now"

Still seeing her friend confused, Jazmin snaps her fingers and a dusty white sheet flies off the mirror that was under it, giving Juliette a small fright. Afraid the mirror would reject her like the others, she turns away. But she gains her bravery and slowly looks toward the mirror and sees her normal ugly reflection on it, disappointing her a little.

"_Nothing that special"_ she though with a frown.

"Now, just think for a moment and think of that woman that you truly wish to be. Wish and believe it with all your heart"

Jazmin explains and Juliette does what she's told. She closes her eyes and wishes with all her heart and all her strength on that woman she wishes to be.

"Now, look at yourself, Juliette" Jazmin whispers in an angelic voice.

The Red gypsy opens her eyes and gasps! Her reflection wasn't the same anymore, there she was! A gorgeous woman was inside the mirror, staring right at her! She had long brunette hair and green esmerald eyes like her. Her face was clear and flawless with not a scar or scratch on her face. Juliette didn't recognize this woman, unaware it was her.

"And who is this?" she asks, shaken up.

"You"

"Me? No, no, this can't be" she tries to deny it.

"Of course, it can. This is the woman you imagined. But I warn you to think thru it because there's no turning back. Every magic always comes with a price. Do you truly desire to be this woman?"

"Yes… Yes, I do. I want to be the girl in the mirror"

"Put your hand on the mirror, Juliette"

The girl obeys, she was stills shaken up but very excites. She hold she hand up and her finger tips touch the glass and she immediately feels an electric tingle going thru her body. It felt amazing. It was like if the magic was circling around her and turning her into the gorgeous confident woman she saw in the mirror and it was, the magic has turned her into the gorgeous girl she's dreamt of being for years! Juliette felt extraordinary, she feels her body transforming, and she plays with her long shinning brown hair and feeling so alive by the new transformation! It was like a dream, a wonderful dream come true she never wants to wake up from!

"Oh _Mon Dieu!_ I can't believe it!" Juliette squeals, as she looks at every inch of her new self.

"Then believe it, my child!" Laverne squeals, also excited. The gargoyles were so happy and excited by this amazing transformation!

"Neither can we" the boys gaze in awe.

Hugo wolf whistles her "Holy saint, the eyes that watch you, you gorgeous angel!"

"Oh shut up, have some respect, it's our girl you're talking about!" Nanette smack him but he keeps staring at the girl.

"Oh! It's like a dream! It has to be! This hair, this face with no scars, this body, oh my god, this beautiful girl!. I can't believe it's me!" the red squeals with joy.

"You're going to be this beautiful girl from now on"

"But wait, & me? I mean, Juliette? What's gonna happen to her? I mean me?"

"You asked to be a different girl. And now you are. Your wish came true. From now on you will be this woman ever day"

"But that means, Juliette will be always inside the mirror?" she asks as she stares at her old ugly demonish reflection inside the mirror.

"No, in the inside you'll always be the same Juliette we all know and love. But on the outside you'll be this beautiful girl only for daylight"

"Daylight? What do you mean?"

"In the day, you'll be this gorgeous girl but by night you'll turn back to the same old Juliette as always. This is like the Cinderella deal"

"But she's had till midnight"

"Cinderella wasn't a 12 year old girl. And neither are you, Jules"

"But I don't understand, Jazz. Why only til night time?"

"Because this is what the saints told me to give you. And it's a major gift"

"I know, Jaz. But this doesn't make any sense"

"Yes, it does, child. You asked for this wish and it's been granted. And every wish has a price to pay. You won't be the same anymore, Jules. You'll be more confident than before, not to received any more orders from anybody"

Juliet gazes her old reflection on the mirror as Jazmin covers the mirror with the sheet.

"But still, I don't feel like myself, Jazzy. Am I doing the right thing? I mean how am I going to explain this to Pastor Thomas or worst Frollo when he finds out I left and I'm not the same? And if he finds out this is witchcraft, he'll find you and have you arrested?" she panics.

"Frollo will never find out, Juliette. He may be hunting us down and he thinks he understand the art of witchcraft but he doesn't. Not all witchcraft is dark, this is light magic and it can easily be control better than dark magic. And our magic is different from eachother"

"Different? What do you mean?"

"That's something I'll later understand but now we have other work to do?"

"Work? What else is there?"

"Time to prepare you for the festival!"

This was going to be fun! Even if she still wonders what other crazy idea Jazmin has planned in her crazy little head, _la petite rouge_ was excited. It'll be more than Juliette has dreamed off her entire life. She really didn't know how to thank Jazmin for what she did for her with her magic, even if it was really risky and get arrested by using witchcraft even if it was good magic. But still, she loved Jazmin like the sister she never had and she doesn't know how to repay her. And she also hopes this wish and new beauty will bring her some happiness soon. Only one can hope.

Down into the town where everybody was still preparing for the grand festival for this afternoon, a tall man with golden blonde locks and beard wearing a blue and gold suit of armour, fit for a knight of the highest honor. His name was Blueberry, Gnomeo Blueberry. Captain and war leader of France. He had his faithful horse, Shrrom with him. He never leaves anywhere without his horse and friend. He gazes around his surroundings as he looks down at the map in his hands but once again, not that place he was looking for. Yep, he was lost.

"Nope, again, we took a wrong turn again" he huffs, frustrated.

"I told we should have turned right 20 minutes ago" a short man with also blonde hair and in a knight amour said to his captain. His name was Benvolio, Gnomeo's cousin and first mate and right had man.

"I'm telling you, Benny. We leave the city for a couple of decades and nothing is the same. They keep changing everything which makes things more confusing" he crumbles the map in a ball and tosses it away.

"Maybe we should ask somebody directions, Gnomeo. We need to find the place in 10 minutes or we'll be out of the job"

"Maybe you're right, Benny. Come on, let's look around for a while" he gestures and Benny and Shroom follow him.

"Hey look!" Benny points at some guards with silver armour walking behind them. They were certain to be guards of the place they were looking for.

"Excuse us, gentlemen. We're looking for the Palace of Justice. Would you please...?" Benny tries to get their attention but they ignore him & continue walking.

"I think not, Ben. Come on"

As they walk down the path, they hear commoners and peasants shouting and having conversations in French and some in English. They pass a few shops and even one that looked like a bakery. Maybe they'll shop by their later to get a bite since they haven't eaten in hours but their work had to get done today and soon as possible. Then a woman and a child pass by them and the girl cheered when she saw some dancers in the corner.

"Stay away, child! They're gypsies! They'll steal us blind" the woman warns.

They guys watched the gypsies dancing act and they both spare a coin. Soon, Benny saw something that caught his eye and his full attention that his cousin has to see too.

"Gnomeo, look" Benny points.

Gnomeo turns and sees the couple of gypsies dancing around. He sees that Benny was staring at the pretty gypsy girl with the black hair, dancing around and playing a tambourine. Her peachy eyes giving him a look as she moves her hips to her music and her skirt jingles by it's bells, she was stunning in so many ways. Benny was gazing at her with a "look". Gnomeo laughs in silent by his cousin's funny look.

"Wow, see you made a new friend, Ben" he whispers to him

"Not yet anyway" Benny winks as he looks back at the gypsy girl, who gave him a smirk back.

Gnomeo shakes his head and rolls his eyes but then his smiles fades when he gazes to what was behind the Benny's raven gypsy. Another gypsy but only that she had her face covered up with only her eyes showing. They were a deep pure Esmeralda green; they had fire in them and also a hint of sparkle. The mysterious gypsy gazes at him too while he continues to stare at her with lust and wonder. She then blushes which made him smile with even more interest for her and about her. She hides her blush with her mask even if she knew she didn't have to hide it anymore. Even with just gazing into her eyes, he knew under that mask, there was a beautiful girl that was worth getting near her even for a second, he had no doubt of that. He felt it in his heart; it was like a fire was pushing him toward her. He guessed the rumours he heard were true, gypsies were witches and had fiery spells to bewitch you but he didn't believe that. This girl was different and he just needed to discover it for himself.

The boys were about to talk to the gypsy girls until soon they heard a whistle, it was a warning for the gypsies to leave now or they'll be in trouble. The musicians quickly ditched and Jazmin warns her best friend to come along or they'll get capture. Jazmin's dog, Stella takes the earnings but she accidentally drops them.

_**ROOF-ROOF!**_

The pouch barks to her owner and Jazmin comes back to quickly pick up the coins with Juliette behind her but it was too late; there stood 2 guards in front of them.

"All right, gypsy girls. We're the hell you get all this money?" one guard with a moustache scowls as he tries to take the bag or coins from Jazmin.

But she pulls them back "I rather not talk about my business but for your information, we earned it, far and square" Jazmin backs away with Juliette behind her, trying to walk away.

"Ridiculous! Gypsies don't earn money" moustache guard says.

"They steal it!" the short guard grabs Jazmin to hold her still as the other held her masked friend.

"Oh look who's talking, fatso! You'd know a lot about stealing! You guys are worst than me because unlike you, I steal from rich to feed the less fortunate" Jazmin snaps

"Feisty troublemakers, eh!" they tighten their grip

"Check out the quiet one! Pretty suspicious, no?" they look over a Juliette, who was still wearing a mask. She notices them looking at her and she tries not to look suspicious.

"The quiet ones are always guilty! What you stole, you little brat!?" the guard grab's Juliette by the arm but she fights back.

"LET GO OF US, IDIOTS!" Jazmin kicks the guy in the face.

"Oh shut up, you spoiled brat! Maybe a few days in the slammer will teach you so manner"

Her dog, Stella bits the guards which made them yield and pain, giving Jazmin and Juliette a chance to escape as they pass by Gnomeo and Benny. They watched them run away down the street with the down and they decide to help me as they can.

"Come back here, Gypsies!" the guards' shout, ready to chase after them.

But Gnomeo and Benny pull Shroom to step forward, blocking the guards way and making them to fall to the ground, with pain.

"Shroom, sit" Benny orders and the horse obeys and sits on the moustached guard, which was really funny to the villagers and the guys.

"Oh, we're really sorry. Bad horse, naughty! I'm telling you, my cousin doesn't know how to train him. I seriously can't take them anywhere" Benny laughs and Gnomeo rolls his eyes, not denying this was funny.

"Don't push it, Ben" Gnomeo whispers to him "But we're really sorry, gentlemen" he says, not really meaning it.

"GET THIS THING OFF ME!" moustache guard yells in pain by the horse weight still on him.

"I'll teach you a lesson, peasants!" short guard threats, pulling out his dagger, making some villagers gasp in horror.

Then Gnomeo takes out his sword and smirks "You were saying, lieutenant?"

The guard starts stammering in nervousness "Oh, C-C-C-Captain!" he salutes but hits himself in the head with his dagger "At your service, sir!"

Pleased with the new attitude, Gnomeo takes this as an advantage to get what he came for. He kneels down with his sword and cuts off half the guard's moustache, to prove he was to be respected and slightly feared of him & his cousin as their new bosses.

"I know you have a lot on your mind and my horse right now but if you wouldn't mind by asking... The Palace of Justice?"

"Right away, captain" the guards say in union.

After getting Shroom off the guard, they didn't think it twice to salute in respect and to show them they way to Palace.

"MAKE WAY FOR THE CAPTAIN!"

"GO ON, MAKE WAY!"

They shouted at the villagers and they obey by clearing the path.

"MAKE WAY, PEASANTS!"

"EVERYBODY OUT OF THE WAY! YOU, MAKE WAY FOR THE CAPTAIN!" they continue to shout.

Suddenly, Gnomeo looks down and finds 4 coins on the ground. He picks them up and then sees some poor homeless men, sitting on the cold dirty ground, asking for mercy. It was Gnomeo's generosity that made Gnomeo give the coins to the men. It was the fact that those men were not men. As they walk away, the "men" take off their hoods and look over the captains who helped them escaped.

"Steady, Shroom, heel" Gnomeo orders his horse.

Soon, they came to their destination. The boys gazed in awe and fear by the majestic yet scary looking dark castle in the center of the town. It looked so much it if it was a haunted castle, haunted by it's ghosts. It was if you could hear a dramatic creepy music in the background when you gaze over at the castle. For a castle that has a serious name, it look like anything but serious of welcoming.

"Whoa, that is one creepy castle" Benny comments, a little scared even for a guard captain.

"Come on, our future awaits us inside" Gnomeo says, walking toward it.

"Yeah, with corpse and skeletons to welcome us"

"Will you stop complaining? You never know, we might find something likeable about this job"

They both gaze at the majestic yet terrifying castle as they made it to the front doors as they slowly open, creaking. After leaving Shroom outside and tied to a stood to wait for them, the boys enter the dark castle. The inside the castle was even creepier, it was all dark but with a few fire torches lighting the halls and some rooms. There were paintings of old rulers of Paris but by the faces these portraits were serious and it gave Benny chills down his spine and it wasn't because it was cold around here.

"Uh, this place gives me the creeps. But what you expect from a creepy leader?"Benny shutters.

"You don't know that, Ben. Maybe this Frollo guy just likes his privacy so don't get any ideas because of the rumours"

"Hey, rumours are almost true so that's good enough for me"

"Come on; let's go meet our new boss. And don't do what happened last time we met our last commander" Gnomeo warns him

"Oh, you burp in the guy's face one time and you're scarred for life" Benny huffs.

"Just look presentable and let me do the talking with this guy & we'll be fine, ok?" Gnomeo asks and Benny nods.

Soon they heard whip lashes down the hall that was glowing orange where there was tall man with a robe standing a shorter man that locked like an executioner. Gnomeo already felt this couldn't be right but or maybe he could be mistaken, after all this was how a soldier's job works so he shouldn't be surprised.

"That can't be good" Gnomeo mumbles

"I'm already regretting working for that guy" Benny whispers

"STOP!" the tall man by the name of Claude Frollo calls

"Sir?" the executioner salutes.

"Careful, take it easy, ease up a little. Wait between lashes. Let his take 2 breaths and them lash him again. Otherwise the old sting will dull him to the new" Frollo orders.

"Yes sir" the executives slightly bows and goes back to his job.

Frollo then sees the boys "Ah, you must be the gallant Captain Gnomeo, returning from the wars of the south"

Gnomeo nods "Yes sir, and this is my first mate and second in command, Benvolio. And we're reporting for duty as you ordered, sir" he introduces and Benny salutes.

"I must say, when I heard about you 2, I was impressed by your services, an outstanding record. I expect nothing but the best of the bet from war heroes of your excellence, gentlemen" Frollo compliments.

"And you shall hate it, sir. We guarantee it" Gnomeo speaks up and Benny nod.

"Yes, well, you know, my last captain of the guard was... um... a bit disappointing to me"

They hear a whip cracks and scream of pain in the distance, giving them a new reason be worried but Frollo ignores it without a care.

"Well, no matter. I'm sure you'll both whip my men into shape in no time" Frollo walks away.

"Uh... thank you. It's a great tre... uh… tremendous honor, sir" Gnomeo gulps.

"He scares me, Gnomy" Benny whispers, in fear.

"Shh, don't say it when he's around. And he scares me too" Gnomeo whispers back as they follow the mysterious dark man out the building to balcony-like hallway. They were glad to se ethe light of day again.

"You've both have come to Paris in her darkest hour, captains. It will take a firm hand to save the weak-minded from being easily misled and tricked" Frollo explains.

"Misled, sir?" Gnomeo asks

"Tricked?" Benny asks

"Look down there, gentleman. Gypsies. The gypsies live outside the normal order. Their heathen ways inflame the people's lowest instincts" Frollo points down where they saw some gypsies, dancing in the streets. By being so high up, they couldn't tell they were the same gypsy girls from earlier.

"Speak English or French, old man" Benny mumbles confused by Frollo big confusing words and Gnomeo elbows him to shut up.

"... and they must be stopped" Frollo grunts with his fist.

"And we were summoned from the wars to capture fortune tellers and palm readers?" Gnoemo asks, confused.

"What a waste of time" Benny mumbles again, getting another elbow from his cousin.

"No, no, no, the real war, captain, is what you see before you. For 20 years, I have been taking care of the gypsies" Frollo squishes some ants on the railing as he speaks "One... by... one" he then takes off the tile of the railing, showing a swarm of ants under it "But unfortunately, no matter my success, they keep multiplying. They have thrived. I believe they have a safe haven within the walls of this very city. A nest, if you might say, they call it "The Court of Miracles".

"And what are we going to do about it, sir?" the blonde asks

Frollo smashed the tile back on the reeling, crushing all the bugs under it, proving his point.

Benny gulps "This guy gives me the creeps"

"Well, what do you say, gents?" Frollo asks

"You make a very clear point, sir" Gnomeo says, with a serious yet concern tone.

"You know, I like you, captains. Shall we get to work?" Frollo gestures.

Soon, the men hear some cheers from the crown, coming from down the town. It was time.

Frollo sighs in frustration "Oh, duty calls. Have you boys ever attended a peasant festival, captains?"

"Sounds fun!" Benny grins

Gnomeo elbows him again "What he means is, not recently, sir"

"Well, then this should be quite an educated for you both. Come along" the dark men gesture and the boys follow him.

Many things ran thru their minds on how this unknown festival to them may be interesting and could be fun to attend even if they were strictly on business on their first day on the job. But what they didn't know that they were about to find something more interesting than this Festival of Fools. And also unaware that the real fools were going to be themselves...

**WOW, IT'S 3:48AM! The things I do for you guys! But I don't mind, I'm glad I stayed up to do this cause I know I don't have any much free daylight to work on them (stupid teachers who give stupid homework and stupid work, stupid idiots!) If I get arrested... let's say I did NOT crash a teacher's car! U CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING! XD**

**Anyways, I'm going to try to write again in the afternoon after I finish a stupid essay and another homework. I really need to work on my Jelsa, a new story, a story I'm doing with a friend and my other G+J* which I'm hoping to update this week on a special day that we all know is coming up and is very special. & if you guys forgot, I will hunt you down to THE FACE OF THE EARTH WHER ENOBODY CAN HEAR U SCREAM! So, u better know what day is this week's Wednesday! NO PRESSURE! **

**Well, I gotta go now. I'm either gonna go to bed (I'm wearing cute Avengers PJ pants) or keep watching George Lopez & How I Met Your Mother (both) Sleep is for mortal losers (NO OFFENSE!)**

_**Adios**_** for now, see you in a few days (I hope) ;)**

**-MICKEY SIGHING OUT!*  
>GOOD NIGHT, VEGAS! XD ;D<strong>

**P.S. WOW, Now it's 3:50am **


End file.
